


Regrets: Vincent (MAJOR SPOILERS!)

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Major Character(s), Major Spoilers, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: One of two short emotional things I wrote back in July of 2018—do not read if you do not wish to be spoiled!





	Regrets: Vincent (MAJOR SPOILERS!)

The lonely little grave had a small patch of grass growing over the mound where Vincent imagined Leo was buried.

He breathed uncomfortably, as if this were a place he didn’t belong.

Like he wasn’t welcome.

He thumbed the letter in his fingers thoughtfully, crouching down by the inconspicuous little stone and gathering his nerve.

_Why was it so hard to do this?_

“ _Vincent._ ”

He snapped his gaze up to see Linda and a young boy, yea-big.

Leo’s boy, Alex.

“Uh, Linda.“ Vincent said uneasily. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She said concisely.

Vincent noticed the small bouquet of flowers in Alex’s arms.

He watched the boy place them down on the mound. His look was unusually dull.

“So why’re you here, Vincent?” Linda said, with shades of apprehension in her tone.

“I’m... well, it’s complicated.”

Linda sighed, kneeling down. “Right. _Complicated._ ”

“I’m sorry.” Vincent wrung the folded paper in his hand painfully. “Didn’t mean for things to turn out how they did.”

“It’s water under the bridge, Vincent...” Linda said bitterly. “If it’s all the same to you, I don’t think I can talk about it.” She turned back to the gravestone, “you got Harvey, and that’s all that mattered, wasn’t it?”

“In that case,” Vincent stood up, placing the note on top of the stone. Vincent set his hands at his sides. “I think I’m gonna retire home now.”

“Alright.” Linda intoned.

“Goodbye.”

 

* * *

 

_Leo,_

_I took your advice._

_And I want to talk._

_There are are some things we can never really go past. Knowing it’s too late for closure._

_But it’s too late for a lot of things and saying sorry is one of them._

_I don’t think there’s any way I could ever really fix what I broke._

_If I could ever have another go at it, I’d like to think we could have met in other circumstances. Better circumstances._

_Maybe in another life I could be the friend you thought I was._

_And our story could have been one of many to come._

_Your friend, Vincent._


End file.
